Mandy's Mission
by The Faerie Princesses
Summary: Written by Mandy. The electricity faerie has to help Bulma and amuse Vegeta as part of her job. Vegeta doesn't want her to be around him, but Mandy has other plans. What will she talk him into while keeping him busy for Bulma? Will he obey? And why won't


MANDY'S MISSION  
CHAPTER 1

Faerie: Mandy

Mandy: I'm here with my first fic. This takes place the same time as Alaina's does, so she'll only be mentioned once or twice.

Disclaimer: neither The Faerie Princesses nor Mandy own Dragon Ball Z

            Mandy looked up from her comic book as Jhona bounded in, smiling widely. The faerie of air sat down near her sister.

            "Guess what?" she asked, still smiling.

            "What?" Mandy replied, continuing reading her comics.

            Jhona bounced on her seat. "Mom called and said she had something for you to do. Since Alaina's out, it's your job. You have to go down and help a human named Bulma and keep her husband occupied."

            Mandy rolled onto her back, wings folded neatly under her. "Why can't you do it? You're better at amusing things than I am."

            "Well…if you don't, I'll tell Ranael you saw Rafael. Or Dimitrius. Take your pick."

            "Fine, I'll go. Let me get some breakfast first."

            The two faeries made their way to the dining room, Mandy still reading her comics, Jhona still smiling. As they entered, Nolee stalked out, wings folded in a pout. She had some oatmeal in her hair and on her dress.

            "Will one of you take care of Ranael? She's bored again." The darkness faerie walked off, muttering about evil sisters.

            Mandy rolled her eyes and closed her comic book. "Morning girls. I guess I'll be gone today, too. I'll be back later." She grabbed some toast, her job notebook, and flew to her destination below the Faerie Kingdom.

            Bulma looked up as a girl with wings flew through the window of her workshop. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the wrench in her hand and tossed it over her shoulder.

            "Who are you?" she asked, still standing by her machine.

            Mandy made her notebook and comic disappear. "I'm Mandy, the faerie of electricity from the Faerie Kingdom. It's the huge pale blue/grey cloud about ten thousand feet above the ground."

            "Okay, well, I'm Bulma. Can I ask why you're here?"

            "I was told by my mother, the faerie queen, that I had to come and help you by keeping your husband busy, or helping you directly. What's the dude's name again?" the faerie pulled her notebook out of thin air. "Vegeta, right?"

            Bulma nodded. "Yes…Well, he's training right now, so you can help me for a while. You said you're the faerie of electricity?"

            Mandy nodded. "The one and only."

            "Okay, well, this machine won't start for some reason. Do you think you can give it a jump start?"

            The faerie shrugged. "I guess. There's a first time for everything."

            For a while the two worked on the machine that refused to start. After Mandy giving it some juice, Bulma changing wires around, and then kicking it, it still sat there, not working.

            "BULMA!" a voice rang out through the house.

            "That would be Vegeta. Stay put." Bulma opened the door to her workshop and waited. "In here, Vegeta."

            The saiyan entered and glared at the faerie. "Who's that? Another brat to watch?"

            Mandy angered at that. A few sparks flew from her wings as she stormed up to him. "I'm no brat, jerk. I'm older than you by a long shot. Just because I look young doesn't mean you can insult me." She backed off and crossed her arms. "I'm Mandy, the electricity faerie from the Faerie Kingdom, that huge oddly colored cloud up there." She pointed out the window to the sky.

            "Mandy will be keeping you company while I work o this piece of junk." Bulma kicked the machine again. "Do whatever, just don't destroy anything inside the house."

            Mandy smirked at the look of disbelief on Vegeta's face. "So, what do you want to do?"

            Vegeta sulked. "I refuse to spend time with you, fairy."

            "Watch it, mister. It's faerie as in angel-like beings with different personalities and gifts, not the little two-inch high things that live in trees. Those are our cousins." Mandy poked the man in the chest. "So you had better start treating me right!"

            "I don't have to, but since the woman left you with me, just follow me and stay out of my way."

            The two exited the house into a nicely designed garden. Vegeta started to do push-ups and Mandy, who didn't really want to watch, pulled out her notebook and recorded what was going on.

Bulma put me to work on a machine that refused to work. After juicing it up and me down, we gave up and I was sent to amuse her husband Vegeta. He refuses to treat me as a faerie should, and has a hostile attitude towards everybody. Not a people person.

            Mandy was snapped out of her reverie by Vegeta ordering, "Girl, give me some weight. Sit on my back."

            Raising an eyebrow at the term 'girl', she complied and sat down on the man's back as he continued his exercising.

            "So…how long do you work out everyday? Why are you so mean towards everyone? I mean, it wouldn't kill ya to smile and be nice, you know." Mandy shrugged. "Then again, maybe being nice is to hard for big strong Vegeta to do. Oh well. I'm sure Goku will just beat him at that."

            Her plan worked as Vegeta sprung up, tossing her off and onto the grass. "Kackrot will never beat me in anything! Including being nice!" he crossed his arms over his chest. "Very well. How do I 'be nice'?"

            "Well, you quit insulting everything, be considerate, show some love towards your family, smile, joke around, stuff like that. We'll run a few tests. I'll give you some questions, you tell me the nicest thing to do."

            After an hour of acting, questions, demonstrations, and frustration, Vegeta was showing improvement.

            "Now," Mandy said, brushing her hair out of her face. "The real test. You go into Bulma's workshop, help her with the machine, and tell her you love her. If you do it, I leave. You don't, I stay until you do."    

            Vegeta led the way to the workshop where Bulma was heard yelling at something. He opened the door and walked up to her. "Let me help you."

            Bulma's eyes went very wide. "What?" She looked over at Mandy who was perched on a cloud. The faerie nodded and motioned to go with it. "Okay…"

            Finally, when the machine decided to work, as Bulma was picking up her tools and extra part, Vegeta approached her. She turned to him and smiled slightly. "What is it Vegeta?"

            "I, uh…" he glanced at the faerie who was grinning evilly. "I love you."

            Bulma blinked. "I love you too, Vegeta."

            Mandy left just as things got a bit mushy.

            Back home, Mandy noticed Alaina was just getting back. "Your job as fun as mine?"

            The water faerie glared. "Fuzz off. I'm going to bed."

            Mandy laughed and followed her sister to the sleeping quarters of the Faerie Palace.

Mandy: I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me your opinion. I'll see you later! Bye!


End file.
